Riot List/VSec
---- NOTE: THESE RIOT CYCLES ARE NO LONGER AIRED IN THE GAME. IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S RIOTS GO TO RIOT (TIME TOKEN). ---- Event Overview Vorzer's plan to send VEGA Security after the rebels has certainly made an impression, but not in the way he intended. Far from restoring VEGA control, the VSec fleets have only provoked further conflict with the rebels. As if to add insult to injury, an alarming message has also been heard broadcasting on all frequencies. This time, there's no mysterious name attached: it's a call to action coming from the rebels themselves. "Time to start a riot. The target? Every VEGA you see..." Information There were 2 cycles during Riot's initial release - VEGA and VSec - which overlapped each other. The cycles went in this order from top to bottom: Prizes The VSec Riots predominantly offer VEGA Security hulls and equipment. VEGA Mining technologies occasionally appear as well. Prizes offered during the 1st VSec Riot are as follows: Burst Ray: An energy shotgun with massive damage output. The only thing standing in its way is its range. ECHO Ray Turret: Its attacks bounce off from one ship to another, maximising its damage. Komodo Cutter: VSec's high-speed pursuit hull. No suspect gets away from the Komodo Cutter in one piece. Prizes offered during the 2nd VSec Riot are as follows: SICO Missile Turret: Defend your base with an overpowered turret that endlessly fires missiles to your enemies' doom. Vector Torpedo: Blast your foes with this semi-guided explosive weapon. Zeal Battleship: Stand out on the battlefield with VSec's surprisingly agile heavy weapons platform. '' Prizes offered during the 3rd VSec Riot are as follows: ''Wave Driver: The Wave Driver is a cunning VSec Kinetic weapon that uses precisely phase-shifted rounds to bypass shield defenses. AP Driver Turret: The AP Driver Turret (Armor Piercing) wouldn't be possible without improvements in structural engineering. Each shot can punch though many ships. Lance Destroyer: The Lance Destroyer has excellent strafing ability and no less then three weapons. It's a loose cannon and a VSec favourite. Prizes offered during the 4th VSec Riot are as follows: Gemini Driver: The Gemini Driver is a double-barreled Kinetic weapon that trades range for extra damage. Firing two rounds increases the odds of hitting a target. Aurora Ray: The Aurora Ray is a tactical VSec weapon that fires pre-ionized Energy blasts, perfect for shredding through shields. Corinthian Cruiser: The Corinthian Cruiser is a reliable Vsec Hull that performs well in combat. It may be understated, but it gets results. Trivia *All levels can participate in this event. *During riots (and events), all NPC fleets will spawn out of planets and resource fields at twice the standard rate. (currently every 4-5 minutes from the standard 8-10 minutes) *Your sector will be flooded with VEGA Security fleets. They act differently than the VEGA fleets you’re used to and will attack if you get too close. *When attacking any fleet, you will earn a certain number of points. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more points you get. Damage dealt is no longer proportional to the amount of points you receive. *Points are earned immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view how much loot you've stolen in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *Lefover points can earn you resources after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or haven't stolen enough loot to claim a prize. Any potential resources not processed by the player before the shop closes will be forfeited. *Repair times for fleets are not changed. *Points can only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not steal loot. *Players are free to relocate during the event. *The removal of VEGA Riots was announced, but the VSec Riots were never mentioned. Some thought that they would still be run. That was until the start of the ISC Riots. *In December 2016, all of the prizes offered in VSec Riots 1-3 have trickled down to VSec blueprints. *With the introduction of Time Token Riots, Riots are now categorized into VEGA, VSec, ISC and Time Token Riots. Gallery Riot.png|Target payout infograph for VSec Riots. Category:Recurring Events Category:Removed